


离别前夜

by Yrile_HC



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrile_HC/pseuds/Yrile_HC
Summary: 他们彼此都知道，身份暴露意味着什么。





	离别前夜

9月26日 莫斯科时间00:00

阿尔弗雷德从床头柜与床之间的缝隙中摸出了那把小巧的弹簧刀，刀片弹出时发出轻微的破空声。阿尔弗雷德用刀刃轻轻抵在伊万的后腰上，轻声对伊万道了声晚安。

但他却迟迟没有下一步动作。与自己僵持了一段时间后，阿尔弗雷德松了手上的劲，缩手回去的时候手腕却被握住。伊万依旧背对着他，却如梦呓一般轻柔地说道：

“用更浪漫一点的方式杀死我吧，阿尔弗。”

听到这句话的时候阿尔弗雷德觉得自己体内那些嗜血的因子全都被激发，一次不够如意的任务使他内心塞满了不快，而伊万这句话仿佛是引线一般在他内心燃起了大火。他从背后抱住伊万，从脖颈一路向上亲吻，最后停在耳垂上，用牙齿轻轻咬住伊万的耳垂，不出意料地听到伊万一声轻哼。他知道痛感会让伊万的身体更加兴奋。  
伊万转过身来面对他，捧起阿尔弗雷德的脸吻了上去，主动挑逗起阿尔弗雷德的舌头，阿尔弗雷德很快夺回主动权，舌尖轻轻勾起，碰到伊万敏感的上颚，感觉到伊万手上的力道有一瞬间的松弛。

现在是他的狩猎场，他不允许猎物临阵脱逃。

他按住伊万的后脑勺加深这个吻，另一只手撩起伊万的睡衣下摆探入，覆上伊万饱满的胸肌带着点色情意味地揉捏着，阿尔弗雷德特别喜欢伊万可以说是苍白的皮肤，因为他留下的所有痕迹都极为显眼——这大概和他高调的任务执行手法有相似之处。结束这个纠缠了许久的吻，阿尔弗雷德解开伊万睡衣的扣子，伊万也配合地挺起胸膛，胸前两点一个被阿尔弗雷德用手挑逗，另一个则被阿尔弗雷德含在嘴里，用他的牙齿给予不同的快感。  
阿尔弗雷德放过那已经红肿的两点，手向下探去，拉下伊万的睡裤，棉质内裤被拉下前动作就被阻止，伊万起身，将腿叉开跪坐在阿尔弗雷德身上，俯下身子隔着那层薄薄的布料舔弄起阿尔弗雷德的阴茎，借着干脆用牙齿将阿尔弗雷德的内裤拉下，阿尔弗雷德已经发硬的性器拍在了伊万的脸上。伊万伸出舌尖舔了一下顶端，扯出一个有点与平时不太一样的恶劣的笑容，“好好享受。”下一秒阴茎就被湿润的口腔紧紧包裹，突然的快感自下身窜起迅速沿着神经传递到大脑，阿尔弗雷德甚至觉得自己有点头皮发麻，发出一声满足的叹息。他揪住伊万的头发强迫他吐出自己的阴茎，伊万的薄唇沾满了体液，嘴角被磨得发红，阿尔弗雷德再次吻上伊万。

该死的性感。

阿尔弗雷德如是想，空出一只手摸出床头柜里的润滑剂开始帮伊万扩张，冰凉的润滑剂挤入后穴时刺激得内壁缩紧，阿尔弗雷德便用另一只手抚摸着伊万敏感的后腰让他放松，手指借着润滑剂不断深入，在按压到一点时伊万压抑的呻吟声陡然拔高，阿尔弗雷德便不断刺激着那一点，强烈的快感让伊万软了腰，趴在了阿尔弗雷德身上，“可…可以了，阿尔弗....进来吧。”

阿尔弗雷德让伊万面朝自己躺下，抬起他的一条腿将伊万的私处更多地呈现出来后挺身进入了他的后穴，，强烈的快感刺激得伊万收紧了后穴，被阿尔弗雷德拍了一下屁股作为警告，“放松点，万尼亚。”紧接着就开始快速地抽插，让伊万不可抑制地吐出了更多呻吟，被冷落的前面得不到抚慰，伊万伸手的意图却被阿尔弗雷德发现，阿尔弗雷德抓住伊万的双手将他们紧紧地禁锢住，俯身凑到伊万的耳边，湿热的鼻息打在伊万的耳边，压低声音说道：“不乖的孩子要受到惩罚哦。”说着加快了抽插的速度，每一下都顶到最深，伊万的呻吟声渐渐染上了哭腔，在阿尔弗雷德再次顶到那一点时身体剧烈抖动了一下，阴茎不受控制地射出白浊，随即因为身体的紧绷收紧了后穴，阿尔弗雷德也在伊万体内射了出来。

“明天你又准备去哪里？”伊万靠在阿尔弗雷德的肩上，拿着手机翻看他记录的所有档案，当最大的谜团解开以后，所有指向不明的线索都变得明朗起来，甚至有那么几条他们之前的猜测让伊万发笑。“这个hero可不能告诉你，”阿尔弗雷德歪头，抽走了伊万手里的手机丢在一旁，“反正你们会第一时间展开调查的，但万尼亚你执着了这么久的‘鹰隼’现在就在你眼前了，你难道不应该直接来看hero本人吗？”伊万撇撇嘴，“万一以后有比你更优秀的杀手，我自然会去调查他。”阿尔弗则像是听了笑话一样，脸上带着那副开朗的表情，眼睛里却笑意全无，他直视着伊万的眼睛，像往常调情那般用饱含着爱意的语调说道：

“hero不会让你的视线逃离hero一秒。”


End file.
